Wire sawing is a process of cutting or grinding a silicon ingot, a sapphire wafer, and the like using a wire or a wire saw formed by forming a plurality of diamond grits on the wire.
The wire may be formed of high tensile strength metals, such as a steel wire, nickel wire, nichrome wire, and the like, and other materials may also be used.
The electrodeposited diamond wire saw is manufactured by electrodepositing diamond grits on an outer circumference of the wire in a longitudinal direction thereof.
However, since electrodeposition of the diamond grits in a desired pattern on the wire is difficult in manufacture of the wire saw, it is difficult to achieve process efficiency and uniform quality in mass production.
Thus, manufacturing costs of electrodeposited diamond wire saw are high and the process is labor intensive.
To this end, manufacturers have continually strived to develop methods of manufacturing electrodeposited diamond wire saws with improved process efficiency while reducing manufacturing costs. However, rational manufacturing methods have yet to be proposed in the art.